10 Downing Street- A Modern Robin Hood
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Imagine Robin Hood set in nowadays, the 21st century. What would he be and would he still be a champion of the people? Just an idea but, no idea where it is actually heading. Imagine two political parties both wanting to become Prime Minister and the scandals that are being made. I don't know if this could actually work but I am having a go... please feel free to give me feedback.
1. Scene 1

**Characters  
** _Vaisey, Chancellor to John Prince  
_ _Guy Gisborne, Deputy Chancellor  
_ _Councilor Edward Knighton, a member of the Chancellor's council  
_ _Marian Knighton, his daughter and staff member of Prince's party  
_ _Robin Locksley, Richard King's deputy  
_ _Will Scarlett, supporter of King  
_ _John Little, supporter of King  
_ _Allan Dale, supporter of King  
_ _Much Miller, supporter of King  
_ _Security Guard 1  
_ _Security Guard 2_

 **Scene 1  
** _(A gathering of the Chancellor, his deputy, his most trusted councilor and the councilor's daughter)_

VAISEY: Councilor Knighton, I have asked you to be part of this unplanned meeting because there are a few issues that need to be discuss.

EDWARD: What kind of issues, sir?

VAISEY: The Prime Minister, John Prince has informed us that the economy is falling apart and as a result not enough profit is going towards the economy. The question that has been put forward by the Prime Minister is, what is to be done about it? As members of his council, it is our duty to make sure this economy does not falter.

EDWARD: How are we suppose to deal with that? The people are paying their taxes, so the economy should be increasing.

VAISEY: Well, it seems that what the taxpayers are paying is not enough. The economy needs to increase otherwise it will hit a downfall. Prince is worried that this fall in the economy will force him out office.

EDWARD: What do you suggest?

GUY: Sir, if Prince is worried about remaining in office, why don't we suggest to him he brings in a new policy to keep the economy from collapsing?

VAISEY: What a good idea, Gisborne. I will inform Prince of this new proposition. But, in the mean time raise the taxes. I'm sure the people will be happy to pay in a few extra amount in order to keep this country going.

MARIAN: Sir, that is unfair. You cannot be allowed to go ahead with this new policy without the Prime Minister's approval or authority.

VAISEY: I'm sure Prince won't mind this new policy. Not when it will keep him in office.

MARIAN: The people are struggling as it is without worrying about the inflation of the taxes. What about them? How are they suppose to live and keep up with the tax demands if the taxes are beyond their daily income? You are practically forcing them to become homeless.

EDWARD: Please, Marian, stay out of this. This doesn't concern you.

VAISEY: Very wise. Listen to your father.

GUY: Do you want me to write up this new policy ?

VAISEY: Yes, and inform the Prime Minister that this new policy will ensure he remains in power to be able to do what is best for this country. Meeting adjourned.

 _(Everyone gets up. MARIAN and GUY are the last to leave the room)_

MARIAN: Guy, you can't let him do this. There is enough struggle as it is in this country without having to worry about if they're going be able to keep a roof over their heads.

GUY: What can I do, Marian? I can't go against the Chancellor. My reputation will be on the line and he will have me fired.

MARIAN: Is reputation more important than making sure people don't suffer?

GUY: No, but what else can I do? Please, Marian. Just stay out of this.

 _(GUY leaves. MARIAN sighs heavily)_


	2. Scene 2

**Scene 2**

 _(GUY and VAISEY are in the Mayor's office)_

VAISEY: What did Ms. Knighton want with you?

GUY: Nothing, sir.

VAISEY: Really? She did seem quite upset when we discussed the rising of the taxes.

GUY: Well, you know Marian, sir. A very opinionated woman and she had no trouble in telling me that what you were doing was completely unjust.

VAISEY: Yes, well I am Mayor and as my deputy, it is your duty to make sure that she doesn't become… how do I put it? A nuisance.

GUY: Very, well sir.

VAISEY: Now down to the actual business. Apart from this money situation, we have another slight issue.

GUY: What is that, sir?

VAISEY: It seems that Prince's opposition Richard King has gained more support than we would have like and is now intending to push Prince out of office. With Prince out of the way he intends to place himself in position of Prime Minister.

GUY: What do you plan to do?

VAISEY: Discredit King's reputation.

GUY: How?

VAISEY: We need to cause a scandal that will be on front pages of all the newspapers from the Daily Mail to The Sunday Times. We need to make it huge, make it damaging so we can force King to resign from his position.

 _(Outside MARIAN has overheard the plans)_

 _(MARIAN leaves)_


	3. Scene 3

**Scene 3**

 _(MARIAN heads over to the office of Richard King)_

 _(Inside the office, MARIAN is spotted by ROBIN)_

ROBIN: Marian! What are you doing here? You know if someone from the Mayor's office spot you.. you and your father could be in serious trouble.

MARIAN: I've got something to tell you.

ROBIN: What is it?

MARIAN: The Mayor and Guy are up to something.

ROBIN: What are you talking about?

MARIAN: Not here. In private. You don't know who could be listening.

 _(ROBIN leads MARIAN to his office. An office that he shares with JOHN, ALLAN, WILL and MUCH)_

ALLAN: I'm not being funny, but she shouldn't be here.

WILL: He's right, Robin. She shouldn't be here. We don't know who is watching us.

ROBIN: It's okay, you guys. Marian has some news for us.

ALLAN: But….

JOHN: Let her talk, Allan.

MARIAN: Thank you, John. This morning my father got called in to see the Mayor this morning. The Mayor had called a meeting to discuss certain issues. When we arrived we soon learned that the agenda was to talk about the economy and the implementation of inflating the taxes.

ALLAN: Hang on a sec. How do _you_ know all of this?

ROBIN: ALLAN!

ALLAN: What? I'm just asking.

ROBIN: That is not the point. Continue, Marian.

MARIAN: As I was saying, the Mayor suggested raising the taxes. Thus, the meeting was adjourned. However, that was not all. It seems that the real business behind the meeting was ensuring that Prince remain as Prime Minister.

JOHN: How do they plan on doing that?

MARIAN: A scandal.

JOHN: What?!

MARIAN: The Mayor plans on discrediting King's reputation so in the end he will have to resign as opposition.

ROBIN: What sort of scandal does he have in mind?

MARIAN: I don't know. All I know is what I have told you.

ROBIN: Okay. Well, you need to get back before they notice you're missing.

MARIAN: I'll see what else I can find out.

 _(MARIAN leaves)_

WILL: What's the plan, Robin?

ROBIN: I don't know. I don't have a plan

MUCH: What do you mean, you don't have a plan? You always have a plan.

ROBIN: I don't always have a plan.

WILL: Yes, you do.

ROBIN: Well, at this moment in time I don't have one.

ALLAN: Not being funny, but shouldn't we tell King?

JOHN: And tell him what? That there is a plan to discredit him? We don't have any evidence on what the plan is going to be about. We can't go into his office and tell him when we don't have proof.

ROBIN: John's right. We need evidence. And we just have to wait for Marian to find out more. For now, I want Much and John to dig into any information we do have to see what can be used against King. Allan, Will I need you two to keep in contact with Marian and see what else you can find from the Mayor's end.

WILL: Robin, what are you going to do?

ROBIN: Come up with a plan.


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

 _(MARIAN walks back into the Mayor's building)_

(As she enters GUY spots her and comes up with a group of security guards)

MARIAN: Guy. What is going on?

GUY: Where have you been, Marian?

MARIAN: Nowhere.

GUY _(warningly)_ : Marian.

(MARIAN sighs)

MARIAN: Fine. I've been out.

GUY: Out where?

MARIAN: Is it so important?

GUY: Yes, especially when you just disappear without telling anyone where you are going.

MARIAN: I didn't know that I needed to tell anyone where I was going. I just went for a walk.

GUY: Really?

MARIAN: Mmmhm.

GUY: Very well. You are excused this time. But the Mayor has ordered that these security guards keep an eye on you.

MARIAN: Is that absolutely necessary?

GUY: Yes. We have been informed that there has been some attacks on Prince supporters and the Mayor does not want to see you get hurt. Especially since your father is an influential member of his council. And you are not to go anywhere outside of this building without them. Is that understood?

MARIAN: Fine.

(GUY leaves MARIAN with her security guards)

(MARIAN is about to head to her father's office. The security guards are about to follow her)

MARIAN: I don't need you to accompany me.

SECURITY GUARD 1: We can't do that. Deputy Mayor Gisborne gave us strict orders that we were not allowed to let you out of our sigh.

MARIAN: I don't think he meant when I am going to see my father.

SECURITY GUARD 1: But…

MARIAN: I will be fine. Wait out here. That's an order.

(The security guards wait in the corridor)

(MARIAN knocks on her father's door)

(She opens the door)

MARIAN: Father?

EDWARD: Ah, Marian. Come in.

(MARIAN enters)

MARIAN: Father, I need to talk to you.

EDWARD: Sit.

(MARIAN sits in front of his desk)

EDWARD: What's the matter?

MARIAN: What happened this morning… it is unjust. You cannot agree to this.

EDWARD: Marian, this does not concern you.

MARIAN: But, father, the Mayor does not have the power to set a new legislation.

EDWARD: He does if he has the backing of the Prime Minister.

MARIAN: Father….

EDWARD: No, Marian. There is nothing I can do. My hands are tied.

MARIAN: Well, what about the real business.

EDWARD _(confused)_ : What real business?

MARIAN: You know what I am talking about.

EDWARD: I really don't, my dear.

MARIAN: Please, father. You are the Mayor's most trusted councillor. Surely you know that the Mayor plans to cause a scandal involving King in order to destroy his chances of gaining office at Number 10.

EDWARD: How do you know about that?

MARIAN: I…. overheard a conversation between the Mayor and Guy.

EDWARD. Marian, you should not be listening into matters that don't concern you. As my daughter you will be forgiven, but next time make sure you don't listen into private conversations.

MARIAN: So you do know about this?

EDWARD: Of course I know. The Mayor needs my help in order to make this plan go ahead.

MARIAN: But, father you can't agree to this. It goes against everything you stand for.

EDWARD: What else can I do, Marian? If I don't help the Mayor out with his plan, he will know where my true loyalty lies. Not only that but, he will make sure my name is tainted.

MARIAN: Talk to Robin.

EDWARD: Robin? What had Robin got to with this?

(MARIAN does not answer)

EDWARD: Marian. You haven't, have you?

MARIAN: I haven't done what, father?

EDWARD: You haven't told Robin.

MARIAN: He can help, father. He can make sure that the Mayor and Prince don't ruin his reputation.

EDWARD: Do you understand what you have done? How serious this situation is now?

MARIAN: Excuse me, father. But, I thought the situation was already serious when the Mayor decided to destroy a man's name for the sake of power and this ridiculous political game.

EDWARD: Do not speak to me in that tone? You may be my daughter, but you do not understand that I can have you lose your position here.

MARIAN: You wouldn't.

EDWARD: I won't have you destroy your chances of running for the protegee of King when he becomes Prime Minister.

MARIAN: Father!

EDWARD: What?

MARIAN: I can't believe you. You actually think I care about becoming King's protegee when I know that how I got there was through lies and scandals?

EDWARD: Marian, there is nothing I can do. I am already too deep in this operation.

MARIAN: Robin can help.

EDWARD: No. And that is my final say on the matter!

 _(MARIAN gets up. Slams the door behind her)_


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5**

 _(WILL and ALLAN are sitting outside on a bench watching the Mayor's building)_

ALLAN: I'm not being funny, but what exactly are we doing _here_?

WILL: Keeping an eye out.

ALLAN: An eye out for what? Robin told us to keep an eye on Marian.

WILL: Yes, and that is exactly what we are doing.

ALLAN: What, by sitting out here? I'm not being funny, but how is this _(gestures to the two of them sitting down)_ keeping an eye on Marian?

WILL: Trust me, Allan. I know what I am doing.

ALLAN: Well good for you because I sure don't.

(WILL sighs heavily)

(Suddenly WILL sees MARIAN coming out of the building)

WILL: See, I told you so.

ALLAN _(mimicking)_ : "I told you so." Yeah, alright clever clogs.

(MARIAN walks over)

MARIAN: What are you doing here?

ALLAN _(sarcastically)_ : It's nice to see you too, Marian.

MARIAN: Oh, grow up. You two shouldn't be here.

WILL: Robin sent us to keep a watch on you.

MARIAN: Why?

ALLAN: Cause he's worried that your cover is going to blown.

MARIAN: Well, it can only be blown if I am seen talking with _you_.

ALLAN: Not being funny, but you are talking to us and right in front of _that_ building.

MARIAN: I'm being serious, Allan.

ALLAN _(cheekily)_ : Yeah, well so am I.

(WILL slaps ALLAN on the arm)

ALLAN: What was that for?

WILL: Just stop messing around. _(to MARIAN)_ We'll be in touch.

(ALLAN and WILL are about to head off when MARIAN calls out to them)

MARIAN: Oh, and you can tell Robin that I do not need babysitting. I can look after myself.


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6**

 _SCENE CHANGE: KING'S BUILDING_

 _(ROBIN, MUCH and JOHN are in their office)_

(WILL and ALLAN return)

ROBIN: Why are you back here? I told you to keep a watch on Marian.

ALLAN: Yeah, about that. She er wasn't too pleased.

WILL: Not only that, but Mr. Wise Guy here was making stupid remarks.

ALLAN: I was not! I was merely stating a fact.

ROBIN: Never mind. Did you get anymore information?

ALLAN: Nope. One minute we were there, the next we were heading back here.

JOHN _(sarcastically)_ : Well, well done! Looks like you did a great job on that.

SCENE CHANGE: MAYOR'S BUILDING

VAISEY: GISBORNE!

(GUY enters)

GUY: Yes.

VAISEY: We have a slight problem.

GUY: Sir?

VAISEY: Ms. Knighton has been spotted talking to two men earlier today. Find out who they were and what they were discussing about.

GUY: Of course.

(MARIAN walks down the corridor. GUY stops her)

GUY: Marian, can I have a word in private?

MARIAN: Mmmhm.

(GUY and MARIAN enter a meeting room. GUY closes the door behind him)

MARIAN: May I ask what this is about?

GUY _(hesitates)_ : Earlier today you were seen talking to two men outside of this building. Who were they and what did they want?

MARIAN: No one.

GUY: Marian, do not lie to me. The Mayor has already been informed.

MARIAN: Well, tell the Mayor he has been _misinformed_.

GUY: Please, Marian. I'm only trying to help.

MARIAN: By calling me a liar?

GUY: I don't think you are a liar.

MARIAN: Then what?

GUY: I just don't think you are telling me everything you know.

MARIAN: There is nothing to tell.

GUY: Marian.

MARIAN: You can tell the Mayor that I was only talking to some tourists.

GUY: Tourists?

MARIAN: Yes. They needed directions.

GUY: Directions? To where?

MARIAN: Are you saying you don't believe me?

GUY: No, I just want to know.

MARIAN: To Buckingham Palace.

(GUY does not answer)

MARIAN: May I go?

(GUY nods. MARIAN opens the door and leaves)

(GUY walks down the corridor towards the Mayor's office)

(GUY knocks)

VAISEY: Enter!

(GUY enters)

VAISEY: Ah, Gisborne. Well? Did you find out who those two men were?

GUY: No, sir.

VAISEY: Oh, for goodness sake, Gisborne! You are pathetic aren't you. I want you to find out WHO THEY WERE AND WHAT THEY WANTED! IS THAT CLEAR?

GUY: Crystal.

VAISEY: Good. Now get out!

(GUY leaves)

(VAISEY picks up the phone and dials a number)

VAISEY: I want you to bring in Councillor Knighton and his daughter into my office. Use force if needed.

(Places the phone back down)

 _SCENE CHANGE: COUNCILLOR KNIGHTON'S HOME_

(Knock at the front door)

(MARIAN opens it. Two security guards are standing there)

SECURITY GUARD 1: Ms. Knighton, you and your father have been requested to come into the Mayor's office.

MARIAN: I'm afraid we are unable to do so. My father has got urgent business to attend to.

SECURITY GUARD 2: Sorry, but you need to come in.

MARIAN: And I've told you that it is impossible.

(SECURITY GUARD 1 signals to his colleague to get EDWARD)

(SECURITY GUARD 2 comes back with EDWARD, his arms behind his back)

MARIAN: What are you doing? Let go of my father!

SECURITY GUARD 1: I am sorry, m'am. Mayor's orders.

(SECURITY GUARD 1 comes towards MARIAN and takes her arms)

(MARIAN and EDWARD are led away)


	7. Scene 7

**Scene 7**

 _(MARIAN and EDWARD are led into the Mayor's office)_

MARIAN: I will not be treated like this. Neither will my father.

VAISEY: Oh, la di da di da. Please, take a seat.

 _(MARIAN and EDWARD take a seat)_

VAISEY: Do you know what the worst thing a person can do? Particularly in our business?

 _(EDWARD and MARIAN do not answer)_

VAISEY: Betrayal.

EDWARD: Betrayal, sir?

VAISEY: Yes, Councillor Knighton. Betrayal is the worst thing.

EDWARD: What sort of betrayal are you talking about?

VAISEY: The kind of betrayal that causes me to doubt the loyalty of my council. Isn't that right, _(to Marian)_ Marian?

EDWARD: Marian?

MARIAN _(to VAISEY)_ : I don't know what you're talking about.

VAISEY: Well, let me make this as clear as possible. Earlier today you were spotted talking to two men. Who were they?

 _(MARIAN does not answer)_

VAISEY; Do you know what happens to someone who betrays me?

 _(MARIAN still doesn't answer)_

VAISEY: They must be punished.

EDWARD: Punished?

VAISEY: Yes.

EDWARD: Sir, what do you plan to do with my daughter?

VAISEY _(slyly)_ : All in good time, Edward. All in good time. You may go.

 _(EDWARD and MARIAN leave)_

 _SCENE CHANGE: OUTSIDE THE MAYOR'S OFFICE_

EDWARD: Marian, what have you been doing?

MARIAN: Nothing, father.

EDWARD: Really? What was that all about then?

MARIAN: As I told the Mayor, I don't know.

EDWARD: Look, I know you've talked to Robin. And if he sent some of his men here to get information, then he should be careful. You should be careful. I don't know what the Mayor will do to you now.

MARIAN: Please Father. You worry too much.

EDWARD: My dear, you are my only daughter. I don't want to see you get hurt.

 _(EDWARD leaves)_

MUCH _(whispers)_ : Marian.

 _(MARIAN turns around)_

MARIAN: Much? How do you get in here?

MUCH: Don't ask.

MARIAN: You mean you don't know or I won't like it?

(MUCH is silent for a moment)

MUCH: Both.

MARIAN _(chuckles)_ : Honestly, Much. Don't you ever ask Robin.

MUCH: Are you kidding? Robin never listens to me.

(MARIAN shakes her head and smiles)

MUCH: Well, I'm not here to play hide and seek, you know.

MARIAN: Sorry. Let's talk in my office.

MUCH: You have an office?

MARIAN: Of course. What did you think?

MUCH: Don't know. Robin always thought you and Gisborne shared one.

MARIAN: Please, Much. I would not want to share an office with Guy.

SCENE CHANGE: MARIAN'S OFFICE

MARIAN: So do you want to tell me what you're doing here?

MUCH: Not yet.

 _(MARIAN looks confused. MUCH goes over to the window. Whistles. ROBIN climbs in)_

MARIAN: Robin?!

ROBIN: Yep, that's me.

MARIAN: What is this? You know you're trespassing. And you know I could call the security guards to take you two away.

ROBIN: I know. But, I also know you won't do that.

MARIAN _(crosses her arms)_ : Really?

(ROBIN grins)

ROBIN _(cheekily)_ : Yes, cause you need me.

(MARIAN gives him a look)

ROBIN: Fine. I need you. _(to MUCH)_ Get the others.

MARIAN: Wait a sec. Don't tell me you're all here?

MUCH: Yep. _(goes over to Marian's bookcase and knocks twice)_ Part of Robin's plan.

(The bookcase swings open to reveal a secret passage. WILL, ALLAN, JOHN enter)

ALLAN _(cheekily)_ : And what a good plan it is to.

MARIAN _(to ROBIN)_ : Would you care to elaborate on this _great_ plan of yours?

ROBIN: We're going to force the Mayor to tell us what he plans to do.

MARIAN: You call _that_ a plan?

ALLAN: See, I told you she wasn't going to like it.

JOHN: Well, I don't see you having a better one. Or a plan at all for that matter.

ALLAN: Yeah, well neither do I see you having one too.

(John is about to retort back. WILL comes back in)

WILL: Quick! Security guards are heading this way!

(The five of them hide in behind the bookcase. Knock at the door)

MARIAN: Come in.

SECURITY GUARD 1: Excuse us, m'am but, we had a call that we heard some shouting coming from this office. We are just checking if everything was alright?

MARIAN: I'm sorry about that. I was just on the phone to my father. We had a bit of a disagreement. That is all.

(Security guards leave. MARIAN walks over to the bookcase)

MARIAN: You can come out now.

(The gang re-emerge)

WILL: That was close.

JOHN: Too close.

ROBIN: Marian, do you have any new information.

MARIAN: No. My father…

ROBIN: What about your father?

MARIAN: His position here will be in danger if I tell you.

ROBIN: What are you talking about? What has your father got to do with the Mayor's plot?

MARIAN: He knows.

MUCH: Edward?

MARIAN: Yes. He knows about the Mayor's plan.

ALLAN: I'm not being funny, but this is not good news.

ROBIN: What does he know, your father?

MARIAN: I don't know. He won't discuss it with me.

ROBIN: You're his daughter.

MARIAN: I know. But, that does not give me the advantage of him telling me everything he knows.

ROBIN: Marian, you are going to have to get him to tell you what he knows. It's the only way we can stop the Mayor and Gisborne from carrying out their plan.

MARIAN: Don't you think I have already tried? My father won't tell me anything.

ROBIN: Fine. Talk with Gisborne then.

MARIAN: If I couldn't get my father to tell me about the Mayor's plans, what makes you think that I can get Gisborne to tell me?

ROBIN: Oh, come off it, Marian. He has a soft spot for you. If you play your cards right he will tell you.

JOHN: What? Are you suggesting using Marian as a honey trap? It's too dangerous.

WILL: John's right, Robin. If she questions Gisborne her cover might be blown. We can't risk that happening.

ROBIN: She can do it.

ALLAN: But, can we take the risk?

ROBIN: What other choice do we have? She has to talk to Gisborne.

MUCH: How are we suppose to keep an eye on her?

ROBIN: She will be fine. She can look after herself.

ALLAN: Not being funny, but what happened to she can't look after herself? Isn't that why me and Will went there this morning? Because you told us that she couldn't?

ROBIN: Well, clearly I was wrong. Until we come up with a better plan, she is all we got.

MARIAN: Guys, sorry to interrupt but, if you remember, 'she' _is_ still here and 'she' _can_ speak for herself.

WILL: Sorry, Marian. But, John's got a point. We can't protect you if your cover gets blown.

JOHN: You don't have to do this. We can always figure something else out.

(MARIAN is about to speak)

ROBIN: John, we don't have time to come up with another plan.

MUCH: And you're willing to put Marian's life in danger?

MARIAN: Guys, I'm grateful for your concern but, we need to find out what they plan to do. If this is the only way then, we have to do it. Anyway Gisborne won't hurt me.

ROBIN: As much as I hate to admit it, but Marian is right. Gisborne won't hurt her.

WILL: Are you kidding, Robin? You've seen what he's like, especially with the Mayor on his back.

ALLAN: Yeah. And what about not trusting him?

ROBIN: I don't trust _him_ , but I trust Marian.


End file.
